New Beginning
by Maverick500
Summary: Set 10 years after the battle in the alley. Spike makes his way to New Orleans, and reunites with a blonde haired Original with a fiery temper. Spike/Rebekah, Elijah/Hayley, Klaus/Cami pairings. Please R&R. Ch. 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Angel, or The Originals I'm just borrowing them.

** Chapter 1:**

He could smell the dawn coming as he turned onto Bourbon Street. Spike pulled his black 2014 DodgeSRT Viper up to an old dilapidated abandoned warehouse. He jumped out of the car, grabbed his duffel bag, and made it inside as the first rays of sunlight started to break through the clouds. He muttered as he lit a cigarette, "Bollocks."

He hated being trapped, but thanks to the accursed sunlight he was stuck. He decided he needed sleep, so he shed his duster, and leaned back , finished his cigarette, and drifted off into a restless sleep. As soon as his eyes closed the all to familiar nightmare began. He saw Gunn being eviscerated by a huge centaur, then he saw Illyria get torn apart by thousands of little trolls. Then he saw Connor who had joined his father get vaporized by the dragon's fiery breath. Lastly he saw Angel get pulverized, and finally get his head torn off by a an ogre. He awoke in a cold blood sweat just like every other time he had slept in past 10 years. He heaved an unneeded sigh, and lit a cigarette with a shaky hand as he said, "Buggerin hell how long am I going to have the bloody dreams."

A voice said, "Not much longer I assure you."

Spike leapt to his feet, and growled as he threw down his half smoked cigarette, "Who the buggerin hell are you, and what d'ya mean?"

A short wiry black kid with dreadlocks, and a wispy goatee stepped out of the shadows, and sneered as he vamped out, "It means that since you'll be dinner it won't matter very much if you have nightmares."

Spike shot his attacker an evil smirk as he too vamped out, and growled, "I've dealt with your kind o vamp before mate, an I gotta say I ain't impressed."

And with that Spike went on the attack. He hit the vamp in the stomach with a roundhouse, then followed it up with a right cross to the jaw. When his fist made contact Spike felt the satisfying crunch of his jawbone. The other vamp picked himself up off the dirty ground, and snarled, "You'll pay for this."

Spike quipped, "Oh really; an who exactly is goin ta make me pay whelp?"

The other vamp replied, "Marcel."

Spike's eyes flashed a feral yellow as he roared, "Marcel's here? Where is he?"

The other vamp sneerd, "Like I'd tell you. Get real"

Spike snarled, "Wrong answer mate."

And with that he ripped the other vamp's heart out. He was about to leave when he spotted the daylight ring on the vamp's finger. He squatted down, and slid it off as he mumbled, "Nice ring."

And with that he slipped the ring on his finger. Then he threw his coat over his head, and made a mad dash for his car. Partway there he realized he wasn't burning. Tentatively he lowered his coat, and just stood basking in the sunlight. It had been well over a century since he last felt the sun, but he had more important things to do than stand in the sun all day. He jumped into his car, and rolled the windows all the down as he started the car up, and roared off for the French Quarter. He remembered that's where Marcel hung his hat. Spike lit a cigarette as he pulled up in front a huge nightclub. He stepped out of the car, and sauntered up to the bouncers, and was about to enter, when one of the bouncers said, "I don't think so Billy Idol."

Spike arched a scarred brow as he quipped, "Well I do ya buggerin ponce."

And with that he ripped one of the bouncer's throats out, and drained the other one dry. As soon as the blood slid down his throat he felt immense power course through his veins. He smirked evilly as he made his face change back to his human one, and walked into the club. He was watching Klause talk to Marcel, when he caught sight of Rebekah walking from the bar with a girl that smelled like a werewolf. He smirked as he snuck up behind Rebekah, and dog girl, and said, "Hello love. Fancy meetin you here."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

**A/N: I know some of you might be aggravated that I killed the Angel Crew, but this story is centered around Spike, and Rebekah. **

Rebekah whirled around, and grabbed Spike by the throat as she growled, "Why are you here?"

He smirked as he quipped, "I'm here for you pet."

She just glared at him for several minutes, then she stared into his eyes as she said, "Tell me the real reason you are here."

His smirk grew wider as he said, "I already told ya why I was here. Now let go."

Both Rebekah, and Hayley were stunned. She stated, "You can't be compelled."

Spike smirked as he lit a cigarette, and said, "Nope."

Rebekah was about to ask how it was possible, when Marcel appeared beside Spike, an grabbed his hand, and stared at the Daylight Ring as he demanded, "Where did you get this?"

Spike snatched his hand away from the black vampire as he sneered, "Took it off some bloody pathetic sod that thought he could kill me."

Marcel roared, "You killed a vampire. You break one of my rules, then act like you could care less? There will be consequences."

Spike sneered as his eye flashed yellow, "Do I look like I care ya royal poof. Just try doin somethin I dare ya."

Elijah approached, and asked, "What is going on here?"

Marcel explained everything to him. Elijah just stared at Spike for several minutes, then he asked, "Spike did you start the fight?"

Spike exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he replied, "No the bloody ponce attacked me."

Elijah was quiet for several moments, then he spoke, "Since Spike was only defending himself he will not be punished, but he will give back the ring."

Spike snarled as he went into game face, "The hell I will. Get bent."

Elijah stared into Spike's eyes, and repeated his command. Spike just gave him a cocky condescending smirk as he sneered, "Sod off ya buggerin git."

Both Elijah, and Marcel stared at him in shock. Klaus asked as he joined the group, "What is going on here Elijah?"

Elijah told him. Whe he was Klaus smirked thinly as he said, "Spike is immune to compulsion, and Vervaine."

Elijah asked, "How is that possible?"

Klaus replied, "He's from Aurelius line of vampires."

Rebekah asked, "How do you know that Nik?"

Spike sneered, "Yea how d'ya know that ya royal poofter?"

Klaus shot him a menacing glare as he said, "I tried to kill him in 01."

Hayley asked, "Why did you try to kill him? Do you have a reason, or were you just being your usual dick self."

Klaus smirked as he warned, "Careful what you say little wolf."

Hayley just glared at Klaus as a young femal vampire ran up, and whispered into Marcel's ear. After the vamp had left Marcel locked his enraged eyes on Spike as he roared you killed my bouncers didn't you. You care nothing for my rules. Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Spike sneered, Oh I'm sorry, I don't give a tinkers damn bout yer sodding rules ya bloody ponce."

**What will Marcel do? Should Klaus take action**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Marcel was enraged at the flippant tone in which Spike spoke to him. He bellowed, "Name one good reason why I shouldn't kill you myself, or have you killed for my pleasure."

Spike sneered as he went into game face, "Cause I'll rip yer bleedin throat out ya bloody poof."

Marcel hissed, "Try it White Wedding."

Spike smirked evilly as he flicked his cigarette into his eyes, and hit him in the chest with a powerful spinning back kick, it sent him flying into a bunch of tables. Marcel climbed back to his feet, and bared his fangs as he launched himself at Spike. Spike easily caught him, and slung him into a nearby wall. As soon as Marcel hit the wall, a legion of vamps attacked Spike. Spike grinned ferally as he tore out the throat of one vamp, and drained another dry. Then he grabbed a vamp by the neck, and ripped his head off. Then he whirled around, and killed two vamps by draining them dry as well. Spike felt like a 500 year old master vampire as he caught a vamp's punch, and tore his arm off, then he punched a hole through the vamp's chest. A vamp grabbed him in a headlock, and attempted to run him into a wall. Spike smirked as he ran up the wall, and executed a back flip, tearing the vamp's head off as he went. When he landed he killed another vamp by tearing his throat out with his teeth, and draining him dry. Then he caught an oncoming vamp by the throat, and began to unleash a brutal flurry of punches, knee strikes, and kicks on the helpless vamp. He was about to kill the vammp, when Marcel shouted, "Enough."

Spike shot him a condescending, and taunting smirk as he drained the vamp dry. Then he turned glowing predatory golden eyes on him as he sneered, "Get stuffed ya bloody wanker."

Marcel let loose an animalistic roar as he launched himself off the landing, and hit Spike with a flying kick. Spike jumped back to his feet, and hit him in the face with a right straight punch, and followed it it up a spinning hook kick. Marcel jumped back to his feet, and shook his head seval times in order to clear it. Spike taunted as he lightly danced on the balls of feet, "Hurts don't it Peaches?"

Marcel let out another roar as he hit Spike with low spinning back kick. Spike effortlessly caught his leg, and slung him into a wall. Marcel rolled back to his feet only to get knocked back down by a leaping spinning roundhouse kick. Spike glared down at Marcel as he made his face revert back to his human visage. Marcel said as he climbed back to his feet, "You can keep the ring, but I want you out of my city."

Spike snarled as he lit a cigarette, "Not blood likely ya bloody git."

Marcel went to attack him again, but was stopped by Elijah. Marcel roared, "Let me go."

Elijah replied as Klaus, Rebekah. And Hayley joined them, "No. He fought very bravely, and honorably, so he can stay."

Marcel struggled to get free as he roared, "I don't giv a damn about honor. He broke my rules, and he has no respect for me. So I decree he cannot stay in my city."

Klaus said, As much as it pains me my brother is right and again I cannot believe I am saying this; Spike could be a very valuable asset against the witches."

Spike snarled as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "I don't like to be used, an I ain't a bloody asset."

Rebekah laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "We know Spike; sometimes Nik is an ass."

Spike sneered, "I know that luv."

Hayley snickered as Klaus glared daggers at both of them. Elijah said, "I think that's enough excitement for one night."

Spike rolled his eyes as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, and snarked, "I guess mother's tired, it's past er bedtime."

Rebekah chuckled as Elijah shot him a scathing glare. Rebekah asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Spike replied, "I wanna get knackered off my arse."

Rebekah said, "I'm up for that. I know just the place."

And with that she took him by the hand, and led him out of the nightclub. Once they reached the parking lot he roughly shoved her against the wall, and crushed his lips to hers. They kissed for several minutes; then they broke apart. He smirked as they got into his Viper, and roared away.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

They pulled up to a rather posh upscale bar, and Rebekah said as she hopped out, "Well let's go."

Spike smirked to himself as he followed her inside. Once they had got their drinks, and got a table Spike asked, "So Love what's been goin on since I last saw you?"

She took a drink of her drink, and told Spike all about Mystic Falls, then about finding out that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's child, about Davina, and having to sacrifice her in order to save her, and save the city. Finally she told him about Tyler Lockwood trying to kill them all, and about the alliance she made with Thierry."

When she was done Spike took a long pull from his beer as he asked, "An ya haven't seen Davina since the Harvest?"

Rebekah shook her head as she downed the last of her drink. Spike did the same, and ordered another round. It came, and was instantly drunk. An hour, and a half later Spike helped a drunk Rebekah from the bar, and steered her toward his car, but she said, "Let's take a walk by the water like we did back in 25."

Spike nodded as he placed a hand on the small of her back, and they began to stroll leisurely by the water. They had been walking for about an hour, when Spike spotted a very familiar symbol scrawled in white paint on a brick wall. He was so caught up in the symbol that he failed to hear Rebekah call his name several times. When she finally snapped him out of his reverie she asked, a look of concern etched across her face, "What's wrong?"

Spike replied as he lit a cigarette, "Nothin Pet, Let's get outta here yea?"

She replied as they walked back to his car, "Okay, but I know something's wrong with you Spike."

Spike's lip's twisted into a smirk as he replied, "Nothin;s wrong love. Let's just get the bloody hell outta here."

After he dropped Rebekah off he went, and found a cheap motel, and fell into a restless sleep. A few days later Spike went to the Mikaelson home. He walked in, and found Elijah, and Klaus in the middle of an argument. While Rebekah, and Hayley just watched. He glanced between the girls, and the quarreling brothers. He asked Rebekah, "How long is this goin ta bloody continue Pet?"

Rebekah replied tartly, "It could go on forever. Those two always argue like that."

Spike muttered, "Bugger that."

Then in a louder voice he shouted, "Both o ya shut the bloody hell up."

They both glared at him as he said, "Now that I have your attention we have a major bleedin problem."

Klaus asked in a sarcastic voice, "And what is that mate, you ran out of peroxide?"

Spike gave him the finger as he sneered, "No smart ass, I think somehow that bleedin male witch Papa Tunde is back."

Elijah said, "That is impossible you killed him."

Spike lit a cigarette as he said, I know that, an you know that, but I don't think the bloody bastard got the buggerin memo."

Hayley was confuse, "What memo?"

Spike smirked evilly as he growled in a dark menacing voice, "The memo that states when I kill somebody, I expect them ta stay dead."

Hayley stared at him in openmouthed shock as Rebekah chuckled, and Klaus said, "I guess the Big Bad will have to teach Tunde that lesson."

Spike growled as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "I intend to mate."

**I know that in the show Klaus jkilled Papa Tunde, but I thought Spike killing him fit the story better. Please tell me what y'all think**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

Hayley asked, "Who is this Papa Tunde?"

Spike lit another cigarette as he settled into an overstuffed red leather easy chair, and replied, "Papa Tunde was a witch that was trying to unite the witches, and force us into givin him a seat at the grown-up's table. Well that didn't sit right with us; so after we discovered he got his power from his twin sons, we happily cut off their heads, and and delivered them to him in a rather nice box if I do say so my self. Well anyway we called him, an set up a meetin, an presented him with his kid's severed heads. When he went ta attack, I killed him."

Hayley asked, "You just killed him, and his children?"

Spike replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "Yep. It wasn't my best work, but it was good enough."

Hayley just gave him a slightly disgusted look as Elijah asked, "But my question is how is he alive?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders as Marcel came striding in with Sophie Devereaux in tow. He stated we have a problem."

Spike snarked as he exhaled a large bluish cloud of smoke, "Yer a lil late mate we already know Papa Tunde is alive."

Marcel's eyes widen as he asked in a stunned voice, "He I, How is that possible?"

Sophie Devereaux said, "It's the Harvest?"

Klaus raced over, and hoisted her up into the air by her throat as growled in a threatening voice, "Explain little witch."

Sophie gasped, "I… can't…breathe."

Klaus sneered, "Talk, and I'll let you go."

Then his voice darkened, "Don't, and I'll strangle you."

After several minutes Sophie said, "I'll talk."

Klaus released her, and growled, "Now talk, or you'll wish I strangled you."

**Again I've changed a few things from the show. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

Sophie Devereaux cleared her throat as she said, "My niece Monique came back today."

Klaus asked, "So your telling me that all of these dead witches are back alive?"

At Sophie's nod Marcel asked, "Do you know what this means?"

Klaus asked, "What Marcellus?"

Marcel replied, "Davina could be alive as well."

Spike snorted as he snarked, "Oh yes let's focus on that instead of the bleedin witches that are alive again."

Marcel rounded on him as he growled, "Back off."

Spike switched into game face as he snarled, "Or what ya bleedn poof?"

Klaus said, "Marcellus be quiet. Spike shut up."

Spike merely gave him the finger as Elijah said, "This could be a problem Nicklaus."

Klaus spat, "I know this brother."

Spike sneered, "Then what're ya goin ta do bout it Peaches?"

Klause glared daggers at Spike as Elijah asked, "I also would like to know Nicklaus?"


End file.
